Silent tears of the soul
by sheskull
Summary: it's a story I did in English about a girl who comes from japan but is living in Scotland and she meets a friend and gets bullied by a group of girls.


New year,new family new school and a new best thing that could happen to a person,a person like me i hate it, i can't speak. ive moved to a new country scotland ive heard a bit about it from mr and mrs gray, but then again i don't think i will like it. but at the same time i m happy someone actually liked me for who i am, their the first people who never jugde me for speaking, their the first people who i have spoken to for awhile apart him of course, but since 2 years ago which caused him to die...

I haven't spoken cause my problem became worse after that, i know some people will think i am being selfish with the path, i have took but he was the only family member of mine who actually cared about me, he was my best friend my only friend i ever had even if he was a year older than me and the fact he was my brother...

it's been a coulpe of days now since i came here, i am nervous about today my first day of a new school i am 15 starting fourth year which back home i would be just starting high school.

"yuno are you ready to go to school" mrs gray shouted up stairs for me.

"i,i,i,i'll be d,d,d,down in a mi,mi,minute"

"okay"

'please don't laugh, it only happens when talking'.

i ran down stairs, my dark brown hair started to flow over the place. i walked into the kitchen where mrs gray greeted me with some breakfast, she handed me some toast with some kind of spread on it.

"sorry i know this isn't what your used to, but i hope it's enough for you" mrs gray said with a kind smile.

"i,i,it's okay m,m,mrs g,gray".

"please call me by my first name, there's no need to be so formal".

"o,o,okay". i laughted aswell while i took a bite of my toast.

"well come on, time for your first day at school"

those were the exact words i have been dreading to hear, this whole time. We arrived at the school, mrs gray showed me to the office where i got my timetable and got registerd.

"yuno i would like you to meet james, james wright he will show you around the school today, i would, show you around myself but, i have work to do". She walked away and then the guy was just stareing at me like he whanted to say something.

"hi, i am james wright, but please call me james, i do belive am in some of your classes, so if you need any help just ask but for now i will show around"

i just nodded as my reply.

"so whats your name"

oh god what do i do. My name was writen on my time table it was about medium size, so big enough for someone to see if i pointed down at my sheet where my name was located.

"yuno gray, oh now i get it you belong to mrs gray".

I nodded my head once again .

"you don't talk much do you,you must be nervous, i am just guessing so don't hold me to i but for the time being here". He handed me a book 'why'. I give him a weird look.

"hey don't look at me like that use it so you can write down what you want to say, without talking okay".

'why is he being so nice to me, no one has ever been so nice to me, 'wait' i belong to mrs gray of course it's only an act, i give him the book back.

"what's wrong, i thought i was doing a good thing here" he chuckled giving me the note book back.

"i don't know what your thinking but please take the note book, and i also hate to burst your bubble but when we get to class your gonna have to introduce yourself you know that right"

"t,t,t,they'll m,m,make f,f,fun of m,me" he looked at me like i had said something but i did...

"y,yuno was that you who spoke" he said looking dumb founded. I shock my head 'no', he looked around us.

"i know your lieing, how you ask, because we're the only two in the hall". I blushed lightly cause i was embaresst. I grabed a pen out of my pocket and opend the note book.

'please don't laugh, please' i give the pice of paper to him and he looked at it.

"now tell me, yuno gray why exactally would i laugh because you have a bad stutter, wouldn't that just make me a bad person" i was gobsmak that he said that, but why would he be like that.

'your not laughing'. I wrote down

"of course i am not laughing,but i can't speak for the other's though, if it make's thing's eaiser on you i am sure i can introduce you to the class" my eyes we're wide opend aat this point, he was so kind.

"but" of course i should of seen this coming.

"you have to be my friend and talk to me and only me, well of course your family you can talk to, i just mean people from school is that a deal" i started writing.

'Number

1\. why would you want to be my friend.

2\. you hardly know me

3\. i can't talk to my family and last but not least

4\. your supposed to show me around not talk to me whlie walking around places by the look of things. he looked confused and i didn't know why, he huffed and started shaking his head.

"right well your a person and i would love to be freinds with someone like that it would make a change, second being friends would help getting to know you. Third i don't know what you mean by that you can't talk to mrs gray she's your family and lastly i know i am to show you around but i can't be bothered"

idiot, mrs gray is'nt my family can he not tell.

"time to go to class yuno, come on" he grabed my hand as if i was going to fall in a pit of lava. I will admit he's not that bad, but i am sticking with what i said earlier.

" hello mr wright, how nice of you to join us".

" sorry sir i was showing the new girl around". He rubbed the back of his neck i felt very uneasy, every one was looking at me like i didn't belong here, wait i don't belong do i. I put my head down trying to distract myself from them.

" hello, you must be yuno gray"he put his hand out to shack it, i did the same and nodded my head yes to his question.

"well then introduce yourself". I felt the room going blurey i c,can't say anything , my mouth opend a bit.

"this is yuno gray, she's a transfer student, wecome here with respect". The male voice said, my vesion came back to reality and i saw it was james who said it,wait but i said no to the deal'huh'.

"well i am sure everyone will treat fairly and equally even if she's japanesse" crap that's just as bad.

the bell rang signaling pupils that it was break, luckily during class no one said anything and i was sitting next to james who kept nudging me. From the vending machine.

" you know you not going to get anywhere, you know that right" a girl said. I think she was expecting an answer.

" hey dummy, the reason you don't talk cause you didn't learn how to speak right".

"yonyingyang" another said.

"hahahahaha" all three girls started laughing.

"see you later squint eyes".

"weirdo" they walked away laughing.

I could feel my cheek geting warm from the tears that were slightly dripping from my eyes , you could barely notice so i was okay, i walked away to the art department. That was the only place i remember, i sat down there and put my head in my lap 'it already started.

" a hey yuno i am glad i found you...what's wrong". James said while moving to sit besides me, i clenched my leg's up to my chest.

" you know i did you that favor, so please talk to me". I shock my head in my lap saying no.

"yuno you will say if anyhing hapens right". I shock my head yes, i know whats going to happen. The bell rang everyone went to class, luckily i had two period's of art next, i was dreading it, those girls are in my class. jame's never stuck by me for long he went to talk his friend's so i was alone, like always. The girls looked at me one came up and said.

"hey dummy, still can't talk can you weirdo" she went into a whisper so no one could hear, another girl pushed me from behind and i almost fell,but i was lucky jame's saw every thing caught me.

" what the hell lucy" james said helping me stand up. My gut felt like exploding.

"why are talking to me like that, i would of done you favor if you never caught her".

"what do you mean favor" lucy just rolled her eye's.

"see you later dummy" she said while walking to her seat. I looked down to my feet.

"are you okay yuno"james said with kind eye's. I shock my head yes, but i wasn't.

'slowly my wall was breaken apart, someone has found there way in, i am not alone anymore'.

It was thursday my body was in pain bruies every where geting pushed into walls, geting pushed to the ground and also geting kicked. Lunch came by and i got draged away by james once again like alway's, this hole week he's been there and he's helped me with every thing.

' he's breaking the wall i've built'.

"right, i give up, what is it going to take to let me be your friend" he pushed me against a wall, waiting for an answer.

"w,w,well if y,y,you give u,,u,up s,s,s,so quickly y,you w,w,won't p,pass it"

"you spoke... wait what, pass what"

i giggiled a bit, his face was priceless, he looked at me with those kind eye's as always.

"i,if you s,s,still w,w,what to b,be m,my friend t,t,then y,you'll a,a,acsept m,my s,s,story". He grabed my hand and draged me towards some where quieter.

" i want to be your friend no matter what okay so go ahead".

"w,w,when i was little, m,m,y m,mother left i,i,it w,was o,o,only me, my brother a,a,and m,my f,father a c,c,couple y,y,years after w,when i w,was, about f,f,five a,and m,m,m,my b,brother w,was s,s,six my f,father p,past away d,due to d,d,deppression and an i,illnes. M,m,me and my brother w,w,we're s,s,still only y,oung a,at the t,time, so we b,b,blamed a,are self's f,for his p,p,p,passing a,away we m,moved in to a c,c,care home, we o,o,nly h,had e,each other n,none wanted us t,tthats w,when m,my problem c,came about w,with talking f,for y,y,years i,i,i got t,teased and b,b,bullyed. M,m,m,my only f,friend my best f,f,friend was m,m,my brother i l,l,oved h,him v,v,very m,m,much w,w,which made i,it h,harder o,o,on m,me when he...w,when he d,died 2 y,y,years ago after t,t,that m,my ,problem c,came worse...f,f,for the p,p,p,past 2 years i've b,built a w,w,wall and t,threw the k,key away i g,g,got adopted by mr a,a,and m,mrs gray c,cause tt,they w,wanted t,to h,help m,me trust p,people...a,and g,get o,o,over m,my nervs". I started to cy, james pulled me into a hug, something i haven't had in awaile, i forgot how warm it was, i cryed nd cryed in his shoulder, he kept on comforting me and holding me with a tight grasp, he let go when i stoped crying.

"come on class is about to start".

it's been three days since i told james. Now is sunday and everything seemed to start geting harder to hide from mr and mrs gray, they noticed a bruise on me and asked me what i done and of course i said it was to do with p.e. james wanted to meet up with me today so mr gray drop me of but said in the car.

"i'am glad you've found a friend it can help inprove your speech you know"i smiled and said.

"y,yes y,y,your wright" i saw james, said to mr gray and said thank you for the ride and went to join james, we both waved mr gray off.

" so how are you, you know". Is he trying to be funny, i give him that look that made him laugh.

"hey i am jokeing, no need to give me a death glare, you look nice today by the way".

"hahahahahahaha v,v,very f,funny and thanks s,s,same to y,you. B,b,but why a,am i h,h,here a,a,a,again".

"well, i have givin myself the job as your tour guild". I was about to open my mouth to say something, but a female voice butted in.

"well, well look who it is, it's dummy why are you here i am sure after this week you would of flow back home we're you came from, were you belong squint eye's". she pushed me into james.

"get lost lucy, and that goes for your clique aswell, just leave yuno alone".

"how can you stand there and diffend her like that" he let go of me and went up to her.

" i can stand here all day deffending her cause she's the nice'st person i've ever met, ans i am proud to say she's my friend". My mouth dropped he actually said that. Ahhhh i gripped my stomach it hurt, i can't can't s-

the light it's so bright, my stomach what happend, my hand was so warm something was holding it, i could see a figure sitting beside me holding my hand. I slowly gained my vesion and saw it was the one person who has stood by me james. Something wet and warm fell down my cheek, a smile came to my face.

"yuno, everything's goin to be okay, i am never going to leave you alone"more and more tears fell from my eye's as i remeber what my brother said before he died.

"yuno your awake" i looked towards to the sleeping james was and he was awake now. He huged me by my neck and whisperd in my ear.

"don't ever scare me like that again

"i,i w,w,won't i p,p,promise". He pulled away from me, i could see he was tearing up said

"good, i won't let anything happen to you ever again i promise". Just as he said that my wall collasped and disappeared

the end


End file.
